The present invention relates to a container for transporting freight in the form of bundles, packages or the like having a floor, walls, roof and at least one door which can be locked.
Such containers are already well known for transporting goods by land, sea or air. They are sold as complete containers, which has the disadvantage that the known containers take up a great deal of space when transported empty; it also means there are difficulties when damaged parts have to be replaced.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to develop a container of the kind described at the start but which presents no storage problems, allows space to be saved when transported empty and allows individual parts to be easily changed when damaged. Furthermore, the container of the present invention is economical to manufacture and, especially with regard to air-freight transport is light in weight.